


We were Friends with Benefits

by nobby574



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lust, Shameless Smut, Smut, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't expect to become friends with benefits with the elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We got some smut up in here, you better get yourself ready.

I had been with the Brotherhood of Steel now for about a year or so. I had wandered the Commonwealth with the Minutemen but when we stumbled upon the Cambridge police station and saw all these soldiers in power armor, I became very intrigued. I’m a very small, frail, blonde, little girl but I knew with the right training, I could be powerful. I was only 19 when I officially had joined and was taken in under Paladin Danse’s wing. In a short amount of time I had kicked so much ass and helped out the Brotherhood so much, Elder Maxson decided to promote me to Knight. It was also then did we start flirting with each other. I don’t know why he was so attracted to me, maybe because I was close in age to him, but I was slender and tiny. While he was very large and had thick, cut muscles. Not to mention that I barely even looked 19 and he looked a lot older than 20. But somehow I found him subtly flirting with me. 

It started off with some off hand comments during our daily exercise training. Making remarks about how lovely I looked doing squats or how strong women are very attractive while I lifted weights. After that it turned into me staying in his flight deck once a meeting was over and talking about how long it had been since he was taken with a women. The words began to turn into actions. An accidental hand would run across my backside. I’d unzip my flight suit a little more and bend over “picking up something” off the ground, showing off my humble breasts. 

Eventually he called me into his private quarters for a personal discussion. Of course the second I walked in he grabbed me by my petite waist and kissed me with all the fervor and hunger inside of him. Unzipping my flight suit while he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I moaned, opening my mouth in the process, and his tongue slid in and began dancing with mine. He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed, not breaking the heated kiss. He gently laid me down and began to slid off the flight suit from my shoulders. His lips breaking away from mine and moved down my face and onto my neck. He kissed and licked my neck while he cupped one of my tender breasts. I moaned quietly trying to control my excitement. He stopped kissing my neck to slid off my flight suit entirely leaving me in my black bra and panties. They weren’t the sexiest underwear in the world, but it still turned him on. His lips went back to mine and his rough, calloused fingers began to trail from my breasts down my stomach to the heat inside my panties. I was already wet and my lust turned was turning into a need. I reached down to his pants undoing his annoying belt and unzipping them. His erection sticking straight out of his boxers and I pulled them down, exposing the real thing. I looked into his eyes and saw that he needed it too. In a swift motion he torn off my panties and shoved his hard member into my wet heat. It was by the far the most intense and passionate sex I ever had. 

And we continued doing that. We would make arrangements for certain times of the week to get out of sexual desires with one another. Every now and then we would have to suffice for a quickie, but our system was working pretty perfectly. In fact, when we weren’t living out of sinful fantasies we actually had gotten to really know one another and become friends. Most people couldn’t say that and it felt nice to know the Elder as an actual person rather than my superior. I usually ate dinner with him in his private quarters and we would talk. I could tell him anything, now matter how silly or ridiculous. He knew I was a quirky, little thing and he accepted me for that. 

***** 

After one particularly hard day all I wanted to do was go to bed. Paladin Danse and I had investigated the Museum of Witchcraft and it was one of the creepiest places to say the least. The whole flight home on the vertibird I couldn’t stop thinking about all the mannequins and the chilling vibe the place brought on. Danse seemed a little shaken up as well and he wasn’t scared of anything it seemed. We arrived on the Prydwen and I noticed Elder Maxson standing in his usual position in the flight deck. 

“I’ll go report to Elder Maxson about our findings at the museum. You go ahead and eat.” I said to Danse, wanting to go to talk Maxson alone. He cocked an eyebrow at me. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to discuss the findings with you?” Danse said. As ignorant as I hoped he was, I knew in reality that he knew something was up between us. No one wanted to talk to Maxson very much, especially alone. I don’t know if he knew exactly what was happening between us, but he definitely knew it was none of his business. 

“Ya it’s fine I got this.” I said waving a hand at him trying act very nonchalant about it. He looked deep into my eyes knowing that I was up to something. 

“I guess I’ll see you in a few hours when you randomly emerge out of nowhere.” He said with the hint of a smile on his face. My face blushed and I quickly broke our stare, walking to the flight deck. 

“Ok ya see you later Danse.” I shouted to him before opening the flight deck door. No one else was in there with him, which was nice because then I could speak freely about that damn place. His back toward me when I timidly walked inside. 

“Knight, I see you’ve returned with some news about the museum.” He said slowly turned around and peering down at me. He almost always spoke properly, even when it really wasn’t necessary. I took a strand of my blonde hair and began fidgeting with it. 

“Ya that place was really freakin’ scary. We found one gunner body outside and then we went in and we were in the basement. Oh my gosh it was so creepy and dark and like something in a horror movie. There were mannequins set up to look like they were burning one and then another was being hung. Not to mention a giant deathclaw in there. But it was a mother deathclaw because there was a nest of little, baby deathclaw eggs but we blew it all up because who wants baby deathclaws.” I was talking very quickly out of nervousness. I was getting freaked out just thinking about this place. Maxson could see I was getting upset talking about it and with a quick look around, he pulled me into a hug, quickly releasing me. 

“Do you know why gunners were there?” He said a little less uptight. I nodded my head yes. 

“They were retrieving the eggs to sell to the Colonial Taphouse so they could make omelets out of them.” I said slightly pouting. As much as I hated deathclaws, I felt bad that the people wanted to turn them into a meal. Maxson furrowed his brow at that. 

“Well that’s...strange. Anyways, I can see this situation has frightened you and if you like we can reschedule our uh meeting.” A sly look came about his face, but he tried to hide it and stay professional. I stopped messing with my hair and went out to grab him, but stopped myself for fear someone might see. 

“No! No...I think that meeting could help distract me for a little bit.” I said attempting to control the excitement in my voice. He nodded and turned back around. 

“Very well then. I expect to see you at my quarters in ten minutes.” 

“Ok see ya in ten.” I said walking back into the Prydwen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later I knocked on Elder Maxson’s door. My brain was still haunted by the museum, but I tried to bring my attention to the arousal dampening my panties. 

“Come in.” I opened the door to find Maxson sitting at his desk writing something down. It seemed like he was always working unless we were having sex. I wish he would relax more often than when our ‘meetings’ occurred. I crawled onto his bed as he finished up whatever he was doing and began unzipping my flight suit to grab his attention. And it did. He threw down the pencil and immediately kissed me, taking the zipper out of my hand and into his own, unzipping my suit much faster than I was. He bit my bottom lip teasingly and a small moan escaped my lips, which he took to his advantage. His tongue played with mine as he pinched my hard nipple which was protruding through my thin bra. I lightly ran my hand across the bulge in his pants feeling it grow bigger the longer we kissed. 

But my mind began to wander back to the museum and I started to get scared. I tried to stay in the mood, but my mind was far from here. Maxson noticed and pulled away, looking down at me concerned. I nervously looked up at him revealing that I was frightened again. 

“Is everything ok?” He asked, his tone now seemed that of a friend rather than a superior. I sat up and slid my flight suit back on. I felt bad, but I couldn’t help but think about all the horror that lived in the museum. 

“I’m really sorry Maxson….I just can’t stop….getting scared over what I saw in the museum.” He helped me fix myself and gave me a warm hug. I buried my face into his chest, I felt so safe in his arms. He could’ve easily crushed me with his thick arms and I probably would’ve been ok with that. 

“Get some sleep knight. And don’t feel bad. I can understand how a place like that could be so….traumatizing.” His words hitting home to me and I just wanted to stay buried in his chest forever. I let out a sigh knowing I would have to pull away. His big arms unwrapping themselves from around me and I let go of him. I looked up at him with pathetic, puppy dog eyes and I could feel him tense up slightly. 

“I guess I’ll go talk to Danse for a little bit and then go to bed.” He nodded and I left his room. It was weird to see him tense up like that, especially since he had seen me sad plenty of times before. I walked out into the dining area and spotted Danse eating alone. I took a seat next to him and put my head on the table. 

“Everything alright?” He asked. I groaned. 

“That museum really freaked me out.” I grumbled. Danse patted my thigh. 

“I know, it’s ok. It actually….scared me quite a bit as well.” I groaned again knowing that I was going to spill the beans about what me and Maxson had been doing. 

“It freaked me out so bad that I couldn’t even….do it with Maxson.” I said quietly. I didn’t want to look up at Danse, who I’m sure was very uncomfortable knowing that piece of information now. 

“So that’s where you go. I uh…..I see.” He coughed. “Um maybe it’s best if you get some sleep and try to calm down your thoughts.” I lifted my head up to find a wide eye Dansed staring off horrified into the distance. He was going to find out eventually, after all he was probably my only other friend. I got up to go to bed but stopped to say something. 

“Just for the record me and Maxson aren’t like a thing. We don’t like each other or anything.” I said. Danse’s horrified stare didn’t go away. In fact I think it might’ve gotten worse. 

“I’d say I think you like each other plenty. But thank you for elaborating on this….stuff I’d rather not know anymore.” He said blinking and going back to finishing his meal. I let out a huff and quietly went to the bathroom and changed into a my little pajama set. I came across a cute, pink pajama top and matching shorts in the remains of a plane crash and took them for myself. I made my way to my bed and tried to go to sleep like everyone else had been. 

It was very dark in the room and it wasn’t helping me sleep at all. It didn’t matter if my eyes were open or shut, all the darkness created scary images in my head. Hanging mannequins, body pieces falling from the ceiling, and the large deathclaw clouded my brain and I felt like I was going insane. I remember being like this when I was little. If I saw something scary that day it would stick with me all through the night until I ran to my parents room and crawled into their bed. I needed to crawl into someone’s bed right now. 

With a little bravery left inside me I jumped out of bed and ran to Elder Maxson’s quarters. My heart racing as I felt like I was being chased by a deathclaw. When I got to his door I was scared that a pile of body bits would be sitting in the middle. I knocked on the door a little harder than I had meant. 

“Come in,” a very tired Elder had said. I peeked open the door to see him back at his desk, shirtless, doing more work. I shyly walked in, realizing he had never seen my pink pajamas. 

“It’s just me.” I said quietly and shutting the door behind me. He stopped working and I could see him tense up again. I made my way toward his bed, kind of ignoring him. “I was getting really scared out there and I couldn’t sleep. So being the five year old that I am I ran here.” I curled up on the bed pulling the blankets over me. Maybe I was overstepping my boundaries, but isn’t this what a friend would do? 

“Well you may sleep in here until you feel comfortable sleeping in your own bed again.” He said a little coldly. I frowned and sat up. 

“Did I do something?” He looked confused at me. I flailed my arms and then face planted into his pillow feeling an awkward conversation coming on. “After my little issue today you got all weird. Like you tensed up and I’m kind of confused because I’ve cried to you before and you never acted like that so why did you do that now?” I heard him let out a sigh and I lifted myself back up again. He ran his rough hands over his face before looking at me. 

“I just….realized something is all.” 

“Well what is it? Do you not want to be my friend? Or do you wanna stop...ya know.” He shook his head and sat down on the end of the bed by my feet. Looking ashamed he stared at the ground. 

“You’re kinda right I suppose. I don’t want to be your friend.” My heart sank. He continued. “I just realized that….you’re cute.” I snapped my head in his direction and crawled to the end of the bed next to him. 

“Wait what? What does that have to do with not wanting to be my friend anymore?” 

“You are cute. Just everything you do, your mannerisms, the way you speak, of course your looks.” He gestured to what I was currently wearing. “And in realizing how...cute you are, I also realized that…..I like you.” His normal, professional suave way of speaking was now replaced with stuttering and awkwardness. “And I know you probably don’t feel the same, considering we made some….unofficial agreement not to be in an actual relationship with….feelings.” I grabbed ahold of his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I took in all his words and a the crushing feeling of an epiphany hit me. I did like Maxson. I always talked to him about everything. I got excited for not just our ‘meetings’ but also our dinners together every day. When he wrapped his arms around me I wanted to stay like that forever. Safe and comforted by Maxson. I kissed his cheek softly. He looked at me like a fifteen year old boy looked at his crush in school. 

“Maxson I came running here to you when I was getting scared out there. I always come running to you.” He smiled at me and wrapped me in his arms again, scooting me back onto the bed and laying me down. His large frame covering my small one and I never felt more protected. He gently ran his fingers through my hair as I laid perfectly inside of his arms. My body fit into his like we were made for each other. After a few minutes I didn’t feel scared anymore, my mind was able to calm down, and both of us fell asleep.


End file.
